Passion naissante
by Mitsuminyan
Summary: Aqua et Terra sont des amis d'enfance, et un lien presque fraternel les unit. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de leur croissance, de nouveaux sentiments enfouis font surface, mêlant curiosité et ambiguïté. ONE-SHOT court en deux parties [RATED M POUR LEMON]
1. Premiere partie - Changement de regard

**Bonjour, ou bonsoir chers amis ! Voici la première histoire que je publie sur ce compte, et la plus récente (je l'ai fini aujourd'hui) sur le pairing Terra/Aqua du jeu Kingdom Hearts. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 _ **P.S**_ **: J'ai mis M en rated car ce one-shot en deux parties contiendra du lemon (actes sexuels). Il n'est pas choquant ni trash, bien au contraire, mais je suis bien obligée d'attribuer une limite d'âge.**

 **ENJOY ! N'hésitez pas à review !**

 **EDIT : Petite précision, dans cet O.S, Aqua et Terra sont nettement plus jeunes que dans Birth By Sleep, et Ventus n'est pas encore arrivé à la Contrée du départ. Vwala :3 (de plus, vu que je suis un nouveau membre, je ne peux répondre ni aux MPs ni aux reviews jusqu'à une certaine heure, je suis désolée si je mets du temps à vous écrire ;w;)**

* * *

Aqua et Terra étaient essoufflés. Après deux heures d'entraînement intensifs, la douleur de leurs muscles et la sueur collante sur leur peau montrait leur effort pour s'améliorer de jour en jour afin de devenir Maître de la Keyblade. Malgré les affaiblissements physiques que leur procurait ce combat sans fin, aucun des deux ne se décidait à abandonner. Leur volonté était persistante.

\- « Alors, fatiguée ? demanda Terra à son adversaire entre deux souffles.

\- Un Maître de la Keyblade ne doit jamais l'être ! » rétorqua la concernée parant le dernier coup porté par son ami.

Avant d'être un adversaire lors de leurs entraînements, Terra était avant tout un ami précieux pour Aqua, tout comme elle l'était pour lui. Depuis leur jeune âge, les deux combattants côtoient la même vie, et ont appris à se connaître sur le bout des doigts, leurs qualités comme leurs faiblesses, leurs défauts comme leurs atouts. Ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble, rire et s'aider mutuellement dans leur but ultime : devenir Maître de la Keyblade. Eraqus a toujours vu du potentiel en eux, et les a éduqués ensemble, dans une joie remplie de lumière.

Cependant, il arriva un jour où Terra et Aqua atteignirent un âge où les premières questions et les premiers doutes s'installèrent dans leur pensée : l'adolescence. C'est à partir de ces instants, lors de leur croissance, de leur période remplie de bohème camouflée sous leur but premier, que les deux amis évoluèrent en même temps que leur relation.

Terra se surprenait tout seul en train de regarder autre chose que les yeux de la belle Aqua. Son corps grandissait, des formes se dessinaient au fur et à mesure des années, et le jeune homme trouvait son amie de plus en plus attirante, quitte à sentir son cœur battre bien plus fort lorsqu'elle lui souriait, lorsqu'elle s'approchait un peu trop de lui, ou encore quand il sentait sa main se poser sur son épaule. Aqua, elle, admirait l'apparition des muscles saillants du brun et de son imposante carrure se former jusqu'à la dépasser avec une grande marge – même si elle a toujours été plus petite. La corpulence de chacun leur semblait devenir de plus en plus inconnue au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, mais le désir de ne justement pas perdre cette connaissance l'un de l'autre persistait. Les deux amis se rendirent compte de leur évolution lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de se changer dans les mêmes pièces, et de prendre des bains ensemble. Pourtant, lorsque leur esprit frivole se mettait en marche, ils leur arrivaient de trouver l'envie de partager à nouveau cette alchimie. Mais comment, alors qu'ils ne sont pas du même sexe ? Comment, alors qu'ils ne sont qu'amis ?

Leur évolution se montra également dans le mental et le comportement des deux maîtres à en devenir. Aqua, qui avait renoncé depuis longtemps à sa féminité, trouvait parfois quelques moments à elle pour essayer de la retrouver, même si elle ne trainait quasiment pas avec des filles. Elle aimait se battre, s'entraîner, passer du temps avec son ami d'enfance et Eraqus, qui était comme un père pour elle. Mais parfois, en se regardant grandir, elle se demandait ce que pouvait penser une adolescente normale à son âge. Quant à Terra, malgré son objectif premier, il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur son lien avec la jeune fille. Il mûrissait, gagnait en maturité et en estime de soi, mais perdait en maîtrise sur le sujet des femmes. Il aurait voulu questionner Eraqus à ce sujet, mais il était trop honteux pour le faire. Les meilleures personnes qui avaient la capacité d'en apprendre plus sur toutes ces questions n'étaient uniquement qu'eux, même si cela s'avérait difficile, avec la barrière amicale qui les accompagnait depuis l'enfance.

Mais un soir, alors que la jeune apprentie regardait les étoiles accoudée sur les murets près du château, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière elle, ce qui la fit se retourner. Elle vit le jeune Terra, un doux sourire aux lèvres – qu'il semblait aimer lui offrir à chaque fois que leur regard se croisaient.

\- « Tu ne vas pas dormir ? questionna ce dernier en se plaçant à côté d'elle, le regard relevé vers le ciel nocturne.

\- Pas encore. Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. »

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa par la suite. Le regard du brun se posa sur une autre étoile, son amie, qu'il fixa sans se rendre compte que celle-ci avait rapidement remarqué le changement dans son attitude, s'étant sentie observée. Elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée, ses yeux azurs se posant une nouvelle fois sur les siens, alors que ses joues commençaient à chauffer légèrement.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- Oh, eumh, balbutia Terra qui se stoppa immédiatement lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, rien du tout. J'étais dans la lune.

\- C'est le cas de le dire… » plaisanta Aqua en levant son regard vers la lune brillante.

Des rires s'échappèrent naturellement face à cette stupide blague, mais le jeune apprenti se stoppa rapidement pour écouter celui de son équipière.

\- « Tu sais, Aqua… J'aime beaucoup ton rire, osa-t-il avouer en tentant de trouver quelque chose d'autre à regarder que la réaction de la concernée.

\- …Vraiment ? Eh bien, merci, Terra. » remercia-t-elle, flattée d'un tel compliment.

Aqua fut assez surprise de son comportement. Certes, ils osaient s'échanger quelques paroles très douces et ambiguës par moments, entre deux séances d'entraînement ou avant le couvre-feu, mais pour elle, ce moment semblait devenir extrêmement important. Leur période de bohème s'épanouissait, et si elle ne saisissait pas cette chance, jamais elle ne pourrait être sûre de ce qu'il se passait avec Terra. Elle décida donc de se rapprocher très sagement de son ami, et de poser timidement sa main, habituellement porteuse de sa Keyblade, sur sa joue. Le cœur des deux adolescents devint chaud, et leurs lèvres étiraient automatiquement un sourire niais, rempli de nervosité mais de sincérité.

\- « Terra, je… je me demandais ce que cela ferait… si nous faisions autre chose que nous entraîner. » Ce qu'elle voulait lui exposer fut très maladroit dans cette phrase, mais le brun arrivait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, bien qu'il était assez surpris.

\- « Autre chose ? Voudrais-tu essayer tout de suite ? »

Le jeune homme voulait simplement prendre ses jambes à son cou après avoir prononcé ses mots. Mais Aqua chuchota un tendre « oui », ferma délicatement les yeux après l'avoir intensément regardé, et releva doucement sa tête pour que ce qu'elle attendait de son ami soit plus facilement réalisable.

Terra s'immobilisa un instant face à cette vue. Il trouvait la jeune fille absolument magnifique. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec ce genre d'expression, prête à lui offrir quelque chose de nouveau. Pris d'une dose d'adrénaline, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son équipière, et s'approcha nerveusement de celle-ci. Il décida de fermer les yeux une fois assez proche, et donna à Aqua quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas. Quelque chose qui fit frémir leur enveloppe corporelle et qui fit bouillir tous leurs membres.

Un premier baiser.

Ce fut maladroit, brouillon et sans expérience, mais absolument mémorable et rempli de sentiments incernables entre deux adolescents en quête de découvrir. Les lèvres du brun s'ouvraient délicatement après un tendre échange avec celles de sa partenaire, et cette dernière décida de l'imiter. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et créèrent leur première danse, incompétente mais désireuse. Les mains du danseur caressèrent le dos de la danseuse, avant de remonter sur ses joues, et ainsi terminer doucement cette nouveauté tout en gardant un contact avec elle.

\- « Terra…

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de te laisser rentrer. »

Elle ne rétorqua pas une seule seconde et cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui débuta la danse. Ce fut sous cette nuit étoilée que les deux amis comprirent que leur amitié se différenciait énormément des autres, et qu'un désir charnel et naissant émanait du cœur de chacun.


	2. Seconde partie - Naissance charnelle

**Voici la deuxième et ultime partie de mon p'tit one-shot terraqua ! C'est une histoire qui est vraiment passée en un éclair dans ma tête donc la qualité littéraire n'est pas des plus admirables. Du moins, je suis assez fière du résultat que je voulais simple, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **ATTENTION : PRÉSENCE DE LEMON, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR !**

* * *

Un nouvel entraînement se termina pour les deux jeunes combattants. Aqua reprit son souffle, tandis que Terra s'écroula sur le sol, exténué. Ce dernier combat fut rude, aucun des deux n'avait cédé. Leur travail portait finalement ses fruits !

La jeune adolescente lança un sourire à son adversaire, s'asseyant à côté de lui après avoir fait disparaître sa Keyblade.

\- « Tu t'es vraiment amélioré. Si tu ne deviens pas Maître, franchement, ce serait incompréhensible, s'exclama-t-elle, le regard fixé sur Terra qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux pour faire de même.

\- Toi aussi. C'est vraiment impressionnant à quel point tu maîtrises mes coups. Je me fais laminer par une fille…

\- Eh, les remarques sexistes, tu te les garde ! »

Les deux pouffèrent de rire avant qu'un lourd silence s'installe. Les souvenirs de la semaine dernière refirent surface, lorsque leurs lèvres se sont touchées pour la première fois. C'était fort, c'était surprenant, c'était unique. Pourtant, le duo n'en avait absolument pas reparlé depuis. Leurs pensées, elles, répétaient en boucle l'évènement, mais aucun n'avait osé les exprimer oralement. Aqua mourrait d'envie de recommencer, ou au moins d'en discuter. De faire quelque chose ! Rester dans le stade « embrasser son meilleur ami » n'était pas très agréable. Mais alors qu'elle décida de se relever pour rentrer au château de la Contrée du Départ dans un soupir, Terra, remarquant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, attrapa vivement son bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner davantage. Il se mit debout lui aussi afin de lui faire face et de lui avouer ce qu'il projetait de faire depuis longtemps.

\- « Aqua, tu es libre ce soir ?

\- …Quoi ? s'étonna la concernée.

Je te demande si tu es libre ce soir. »

Le sang de la manieuse de Keyblade ne fit qu'un tour. Terra allait de l'avant ? Venait de faire le premier pas ? Lui aussi songeait encore à leurs baisers ?

\- « Euhm… Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un ton dévoilant sa gêne.

\- Peut-être que tu voudrais simplement passer la soirée avec moi… à se balader, ou à faire autre chose… À passer du temps avec moi, quoi. Tout simplement.

C'est donc… un rendez-vous ? »

Terra se gratta timidement la tête. Lui d'habitude toujours sûr de lui devant les autres et jamais hésitant montrait une part de sa faiblesse : Aqua. Même si ce qui se qualifiait de « rendez-vous » allait être plus que banal et improvisé, il attendait ce moment avec une impatience insoutenable.

\- « C'est ça, affirma le brun. Je viendrai te chercher dans ta chambre à 19 heures.

\- Mais le couvre-feu est à 20h30, nous sommes en pleine semaine !

Et alors ? Eraqus voudra bien faire une petite exception. Sois prête à l'heure. »

Il partit par la suite, effleurant discrètement la main de la naïade en passant tout près d'elle lorsqu'il fit demi-tour. Cette dernière rougit fortement face à ce toucher, confuse de tout ce chamboulement dans leur amitié. Elle tenait à leur relation amicale, mais étrangement, en voulait toujours plus.

* * *

Terra toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Aqua avec un peu d'avance. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas dérangeant, mais entendit aussitôt la poignée bouger. La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui dévoila sa belle amie. Les deux ne s'étaient pas changés – en même temps, leur garde-robe ne contenait pas vraiment de beaux vêtements. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. À vrai dire, ils ne savaient pas eux-mêmes s'ils pouvaient qualifier ça de vrai « rendez-vous », ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rejoignaient à l'extérieur la nuit. Cependant, l'atmosphère fut complètement différente cette fois-ci. Ils étaient nerveux, gênés, et surtout désireux. L'envie de dépasser l'échelle de l'amitié, ne serait-ce que pour un soir, modifiait leur comportement. Ils agissaient enfin en écoutant leurs envies d'adolescent.

\- « Hey. Tu es prête ? demanda Terra en tendant son bras.

\- Oui, allons-y. » répondit-elle en l'attrapant aussitôt.

Les deux amis sortirent bras dessus bras dessous du château pour se dévoiler sous le ciel étoilé et la lune croissante. Le début de leur balade fut silencieux, mais agréable. Finalement, Aqua brisa cette absence de bruit :

« Nous avons toujours été très proches, toi et moi. Je suis heureuse de voir que ça l'est toujours autant. »

Terra ne sut quoi répondre. Il lui offrit, pour compenser, ce fameux sourire qu'il ne dédiait qu'à elle. Cette dernière, motivée pour ouvrir son cœur, décida de poursuivre. C'était le moment ou jamais, le seul éloigné de leur rêve précis, de leur ultime but, de leur futur incertain. Ici, il n'y avait qu'eux.

\- « Avant d'être mon compagnon d'armes, tu es mon ami d'enfance. Mon meilleur ami. Et qu'importent les obstacles que nous traverserons… Je te promets d'être là et de t'aider à chaque épreuve difficile.

\- …Aqua. Je te le promets aussi. Je ressens la même chose, se décida-t-il enfin d'avouer en marquant un temps de pause avant de continuer, Je ressens même un peu plus. Tu es celle qui me connait le plus, et nous nous côtoyons depuis toujours… Comment ne pas m'intéresser à toi ? »

La garçonne rit timidement puis, enfin confiante d'elle-même et de l'atmosphère ambiguë et réciproque entre eux, stoppa leur balade dans la Contrée pour se loger contre lui. Elle serra son étreinte contre son corps sculpté, sa tête posée contre son torse. Terra fut d'abord surpris, mais ce sentiment changea rapidement par de la nostalgie, de la joie, et de l'amour. Il entoura Aqua de ses grands bras et se concentra sur ce moment symbolique pour tout ce qu'ils ont parcouru ensemble. Il caressa sa courte chevelure, elle son dos. Rien d'autre ne se produit pendant une longue minute, mais Aqua, frustrée de ne pas montrer encore plus de ce que son cœur ressentait, se redressa et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder aux lèvres du brun. Cette fois, aucune surprise, aucun malaise. Leur création se peaufinait, le brouillon laissait petit à petit sa place à quelque chose de certain, d'évident et de beau. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, l'adolescent s'autorisant à passer ses mains sur les hanches de son équipière. Le seul mot qu'ils échangèrent à la fin de ce baiser fut un simple « _rentrons_ » proposé par la belle naïade.

* * *

Le couple se retrouva à nouveau à château, devant la porte de la chambre d'Aqua. Un nouveau silence pesant régna face à la situation : soit Terra écoutait son esprit et entrait avec elle, soit il décidait d'abandonner toute idée osée et partait dormir. Soit Aqua acceptait, soit elle refusait. Les deux restèrent immobile quelques secondes, ce qui fut plutôt gênant… Mais, encore une fois, Aqua ouvrit la danse et posa fébrilement sa main sur l'épaule du concerné avant d'embrasser le coin gauche de ses lèvres avec sûreté. Terra pouvait désormais comprendre sa réponse, mais aussi choisir comment agir. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps.

Il répondit à son baiser, cette fois-ci de pleine bouche.

Aqua recula par petits pas vers sa chambre, sans briser le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Une fois dans la pièce, le jeune homme claqua la porte et retrouva pleinement sa confiance. Ils s'enfermaient dans une chambre, lieu de tous fantasmes et d'intimité. Une chambre qui lui était très familière. La naïade s'attarda sur leur danse buccale pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à comment elle devait agir par la suite, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver une idée concrète : Terra l'avait plaquée contre son lit, se trouvant en position de supériorité, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas pour le moment. Bien qu'ils fussent inexpérimentés, Aqua se demandait si son ami ne s'était pas déjà bien renseigné sur le sujet pour ne pas paniquer lorsque cela lui arriverait ? Dans tous les cas, il lui permit de se détendre un peu plus, et d'essayer de mimer ses gestes.

Terra déposa de petits bisous dans le cou de sa partenaire, tout en caressant sa hanche gauche jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il arriva sur son mi-bas noir, qu'il n'hésita pas à tirer doucement pour dévoiler un peu plus de sa peau. Aqua frémissait sous ses caresses inhabituelles, et découvrit une nouvelle façon se confronter à son ami : un combat contre son envie innocente qu'il prenne possession de son corps.

Pour ne pas s'encombrer davantage, le brun prit la décision de lui ôter ses vêtements. Avant de retirer le premier bout de tissu qui lui vint à la main, il demanda la permission de la garçonne d'un regard. Celle-ci hocha timidement, et ferma doucement les yeux en sentant sa tenue rompre son contact avec son corps. Terra lui retira doucement son haut, sa ceinture-turban et son leggings court le plus soigneusement possible, et ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla. Cette corpulence avec qui il n'avait pas pu familiariser à nouveau depuis leur croissance se trouvait là, luisant sous la faible lampe de chevet qu'il venait d'allumer pour mieux la contempler. Sa poitrine de taille généreuse tombait doucement dû à sa position allongée, ses cuisses et ses jambes étaient pour lui la définition de la perfection, et combinaient formes et sensualité. Seul son ventre et son nombril lui rappelait encore l'époque où aucune peur du sexe différent ne les touchait, où ils s'amusaient à prendre des bains ensemble et semer la pagaille dans la salle de bain. Il ne remarquait même pas que la beauté qu'il contemplait essayait, à son tour elle aussi, de se débarrasser de ce qu'il portait.

\- « Oh, désolé, s'exclama Terra en sortant immédiatement de ses pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… au contraire, j'aimais comment tu me regardais… »

La naïade lui adressa un large sourire, puis, à son tour, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et de ses ornements pour le retrouver en boxer, admirant à quel point ses muscles et les atouts de son corps étaient clairement visibles dorénavant. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse-nu, mais cette vision avec peu de choses qui séparaient leur intimité la fit chauffer des joues. Aqua se permit de longer tout son torse de ses doigts, délicatement, simplement pour ressentir l'effet de toucher la personne qu'on aime. L'adolescent respira un peu plus fort en la sentant s'approcher de son bas-ventre, et lorsque le matériau de son sous-vêtement commençait à devenir trop étroit pour lui. Pour que sa partenaire ne s'attarde pas trop sur ce détail, il colla son corps, presque ôté de toute entrave nuisant à quelconque contact, au sien et retrouva ses lèvres. Cette fois, la chaleur de la pièce se faisait ressentir, les gestes furent plus confiants, plus sensuels. Terra n'hésita pas à s'amuser avec l'élastique de la culotte d'Aqua pendant que celle-ci prouvait son excitation sur leur baiser. Il s'attarda ensuite sur le plus important pour lui, et fit voyager sa main sous sa lingerie pour lui donner du plaisir plus intense. La réaction de la concernée fut peu surprenante, puisqu'elle émit sans avoir pu se contrôler un gémissement aigu en sentant cette nouvelle torture qu'on lui soumettait. Elle le sentait la caresser, entrer et sortir doucement, agir sans trop comment s'y prendre mais dans le but de la rendre heureuse. Elle voulait faire de même, mais c'était bien trop nouveau et apaisant pour se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle s'habitue à cette nouvelle drogue. Et puis de toute façon, l'adolescente n'était pas seule dans cette nouvelle excursion. Terra implosait, et désirait sa muse plus que tout au monde.

\- « Aqua… J'ai envie de toi…

\- Je crois que… moi aussi… »

Ce dialogue rempli de nouveauté et de désir ne manqua pas de se suivre par ce que chacun demandait à l'autre. Aqua voulut prendre un peu les devants dans cette expérience et concentra une dose de force dans son bassin pour pousser Terra sur le côté et ainsi être en supériorité. Elle retira avec nervosité le sous-vêtement de son partenaire pour y découvrir ce qu'il cachait, et se permit de l'effleurer simplement pour que le brun ne soit pas le seul à avoir rencontré son fruit défendu. Après cela, elle marqua un temps de pause et détourna le regard pour ne pas lui faire face, sa timidité refaisant surface.

\- « Je… ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, avoua-t-elle sans le regarder pour autant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Terra en poussant la tête de la garçonne vers lui à l'aide de son index pour qu'il puisse plonger ses yeux azurs dans les siens, C'est à moi de te guider ce soir. »

Bien qu'il se montrait avec une grande estime de soi, le jeune homme était extrêmement tétanisé, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était à lui de faire bonne figure pour leur toute nouvelle expérience afin que sa muse soit heureuse et confiante. Il prit donc le temps de revenir sur elle, de lui retirer sa culotte pour que plus rien ne les gêne, et de se protéger pour que leur grand moment puisse enfin arriver. Aqua entremêla ses doigts avec les siens et ne cessa de le regarder pour calmer ses peurs. Il fallait enfin passer ce cap et écouter les plaisirs que leur dictait leur cœur.

Alors en un mouvement doux, en un râle, Terra s'unit pour la première fois avec Aqua.

Le premier ressentit de la femme ne fut pas le même que l'homme. Aqua inspira, les dents serrées, et se concentra uniquement sur les mots rassurants de Terra pour ne pas laisser la douleur l'emporter. Bien que le brun voulait arrêter pour ne pas la faire souffrir plus longtemps, elle lui demanda sans relâche de continuer afin de chercher en elle le plaisir qui pouvait arriver un moment où un autre pendant qu'il se mouvait en elle. En effet, en se détendant légèrement, la douleur s'atténuait pour ressentir quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier. Du plaisir ? Elle ne savait pas. Malgré le malaise en son intérieur, elle put ressentir le besoin de gémir sous quelques coups de reins de Terra qui atténuaient le souci de cette première fois. Cet échange nocturne fut simple, mais grandiose pour deux adolescents grandissants. Ils se connaissaient enfin un peu plus eux-mêmes, mais aussi l'un de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'était un véritable échange intime, mais cela leur permettait de se délecter de celui-ci avec le plus grand intérêt et la plus grande envie. Sous les nombreux mouvements de Terra, la naïade lui permit d'atteindre l'orgasme d'une façon totalement différente ce qu'il avait pu éprouver seul. Il sentit une immense vague de chaleur et une envie incontrôlable de serrer sa muse contre elle durant son dernier acte, bercé par ses excitants gémissements. Cet échange se conclut par une forte respiration de Terra, et d'un tendre baiser sans aucun regret. Il se débarrassa de ce qui couvrait sa zone érogène pour se blottir rapidement sous les draps avec celle avec qui il venait de faire l'amour pour la première fois.

\- « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as aimé ? questionna le jeune homme pour se rassurer qu'il n'était pas seul à n'absolument rien regretter de l'événement, bien qu'il n'ait pas été aussi idyllique que dans les œuvres fictives qu'il avait pu voir sur le sujet.

\- Evidemment. Je vais très bien, et j'ai aimé partager ça avec toi, Terra. »

Le couple ne put s'empêcher de se sourire mutuellement avant de se lover l'un contre l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait partir de cet endroit. Ils finirent par s'endormir tendrement sous les caresses affectueuses qu'ils se donnaient.

Depuis cette tendre découverte, les deux adolescents sont devenus de jeunes adultes affirmés, expérimentés, mais surtout secrètement amoureux.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse si vous trouvez la fin bâclée et rapide, mais je voulais vraiment que ce soit ouvert sur le jeu et leur futur sans y rajouter des détails encore plus personnels. En tout cas, si cela vous a plu, peut-être que je réécrirai d'autres one-shots du même genre ! N'hésitez pas à review ^w^**

 **P.S : KINGDOM HEARTS III A L'E3, C'ÉTAIT GÉNIAL.**


End file.
